Falling for the same
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: After battle city, Good Marik and good Bakura came friends. Bakura finds his self falling for a girl. Marik is also falling for her. She's got to pick. Bakura or Marik?
1. Chapter 1

**Bakura and Marik **

**OCXMarik or OCXBakura.**

**Falling for the same.**

**Hiya! I'm back. I have fell in love with Bakura and Marik. This just came to me, so enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter one, The meeting<span>**

_Bakura Pov-_

After battle city we became friends. Not best friends, but just friends since my other side went to the shadow realm. He saved his self using my friend Yugi's puzzle. Before that, me and good Marik became friends, since my other side was in control most of the time. I just sat in the back, bothering him from time to time. Marik had asked me if I wanted to eat with him, so I said yes. I was glad that I was in control and that[Surprisingly] I was alive. Today I felt really good about being alive. I walked alone, my other side muttering under his breath in my head, made that I was in control today. My ring bounced as I walked. I ran into Yugi. Not kidding. We both fell and I told him sorry. Joey looked like he was going to kill me for running into Yugi. Yugi told me to don't worry about it. I gave him and smile, stood and helped Yugi up. I smiled, walked away, and went to meet my new friend Marik.

As I walked in, I looked for my dark-skined friend. When I found him, he was talking to four friends. Marik saw me as I was about to leave, then he waved me over. I smiled and walked over.

"Bakura! There you are!" I sat across from Marik as the girls giggled. I wondered why they were giggling. I moved my hair out of my face. We ended up talking, the girl's watching Marik like he was the best. I guess he did tell them about his evil side. Well I have one too, but that's ok. His was worst. Marik laughed as I told him a joke. I laughed too. We ordered drinks and Marik asked the girls to sit with us. They sat and ended up taking my friend from me. I told Marik bye and stood, then placed a tip and went to pay. A girl my age stood at the register. She was paying the man that you talked to pay. She smiled[Which was weird that I knew since she wasn't looking at me] and told the man thank you and then turned around. She gasped and ran into me, since I was too close. I fell and so did she, our money flew. I quickly stood and grabbed both our money before anyone stepped on it. I gave her money back and smiled. Then I payed and left, muttering a sorry as I left. I didn't let my hurt feelings show until I got to where I saw Yugi, then a tear ran down my face. That seemed to wake my other side up. _Bakura. What's wrong? _He asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry." I said as I walked. I rubbed my eyes as I walked, dodging people by listening to their feet. I then placed my arm down and dodged someone quickly. I sighed and walked to my apartment.

Once I got inside, I let myself show emotion. I went to my room, locked the doors let my tear fall as I sat on my bed. The spirit of the Millennium Ring appeared right next to me.

_'Now tell me the truth. Why are you crying?' _He asked. I was kind of worried, since he normally didn't care about me being sad or getting hurt. He did show worry once, in battle city when I was finally back in control and was in pain. It looked like my other side was battling Yugi. I groaned and asked where I was, since I didn't know what the spirit was doing battling Yugi and why I had a duel disk on my arm. Sure I did talk to Joey before, but the spirit control my every word.

"Marik ignored me." I muttered. I knew he was going to laugh and he did.

_'That's all? Just because your so called friend wasn't paying attention to you.' _The spirit still laughed. I sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't understand. You don't need friends." He stopped and looked at me.

_'That's half true, but don't you count as a friend?' _I looked at him and wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"You're my friend?" I asked and he nodded.

_'Talk to you later Bakura.' _Then he disappeared. I smiled and stood up to go look at myself in the mirror. Then I sighed. My face was really red. I was not going to go outside anytime soon. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? XD Hope it was good. Read and Review!<strong>

**I don't if I did Bakura right. **

**Miku and Rin's Reverse Rainbow is pretty good. It's my favorite done by Rin. Off topic! XD Next chapter is being worked on now. Sorry if this is what people call short.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two finally!~**

_DemonScytheSoul_

Thank you! When I woke up this morning, I got a text from my friend telling me that she had to cancel our plans to go to my church's mission projects, so I'm sad that I'm not going. That mad me feel way better. Thank you. XD**  
><strong>

**I was listening to Alice Human Sacrifice while typing this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter two<span>**

_Bakura Pov- _

I didn't know why I was sitting in the shallows of a lake. And why Marik was next to me. He looked sad and I wondered why. I stood, ignoring Marik and started to walk back home. Marik stood and ran to catch up with me.

"Hey Bakura. Umm. I'm sorry. Can I treat you?" He asked. My other side was telling me to let him gain control and send Marik to the shadow realm. Right now that sounded good. I ignored the spirit and nodded.

"Sure Marik." We walked to the restaurant that we met at earlier. We were still wet, so we got weird looks. I sighed and Marik looked at me, worried. I smiled at him, then we entered and sat down. We both ordered and talked as we waited. I was glad Marik's new friends weren't there. I smiled most of the time and then sat straighter when I heard the voices of the girls. I looked at the ground and sighed, then went to pay. I hit shoulders with someone as I walked by the group. I almost fell, but I kept walking. Then I payed and sighed again.

"Ok, spirit. I'll give you control. It's your turn." I closed my eyes as my Millennium ring started to glow.

* * *

><p><em>Marik Pov-<em>

I saw Bakura's ring glow after he finished paying, so I stood and ran over.

"Bakura! Don't let him take control!" Now everyone was watching. Bakura laughed.

"To late Marik." He looked up. He was smirking. His voice had changed too. I stepped back. "I don't even know why he thinks your his friend Marik. You just keep ignoring him." He was looking at me with hate in his eyes.

"I'm sorry?" I asked. The spirit sighed.

"I'm leaving. Watch your back Marik." He smirked again and left. I turned around and saw everyone staring at me. I sighed and payed.

"Sorry about that sir." I said. He nodded and handed me double what my change should of been. "What's this?" I asked, looking at the change.

"It's your friend's. He left without his change." I nodded.

"Thank you." Then I left and ran after Bakura.

* * *

><p>"Bakura! Wait!" I yelled after him. He stopped and turned. I stopped right next to him and tried to catch my breath. Then I looked at Bakura and gave him his change. "You forgot this." He glared at me and snatched his change.<p>

"Now leave me alone Marik." He snapped. I sighed.

"No. Let me speak to the real Bakura. I don't want to talk to you!" That made him mad. I smirked as he grabbed my shirt.

"Marik, it's a bad idea to make me mad." I sighed.

"I know that. I did spend time with you during battle city because of my other side." He sighed and let go.

"That's true." He said. Then he glared at me. "I'm going to leave and you shall not follow me." Then the spirit walked away.

I followed him at a distance. He did think that he was being followed, I could see him look behind his self a lot. As soon as he got in front of the building he was going to, he gave Bakura control. Bakura fell to his knees and I ran over to help him up. He looked at me and was surprised to see me right next to him. I helped him up.

"You ok Bakura?" I asked him. He nodded.

"What about you Marik? The Spirit of the Millennium Ring was a bit mad when I got control back." I smiled.

"I did make him mad. I didn't mean too." Bakura nodded. He smiled.

"I can stand by myself now." I nodded and let Bakura go. He almost fell again, but I caught him.

"Why don't I help you get to your room?" Bakura sighed.

"That would help me." We walked inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Think this is a bit short. Oh well. Just not feeling it today.<strong>


End file.
